The Hero
by Senpai-Hibari-san
Summary: Lee wakes up in the Hospital only to find his angel by his side. LeeSaku


**The Hero**

**Lee****Saku**

**"Where am I?" Lee woke up to being covered in a blanket and his head perked up on a pillow. Could it mean that he ended up in the Hospital? Looking around slowly he spotted a stand next to his bed, where he saw a few flowers in a vase and some medicine. Yeah...he was in the Hospital. At least he was alright...for now any ways.**

**Turning over to the other side of the bed he saw his angel Sakura-san sleeping in a chair. Was she the one who brought him there? Lee didn't want to wake her up or anything so he just quietly laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling. That was when he felt it. A sharp pain in his side. He quickly lifted the blanket to revel that there was a bandage that was wrapped the whole way around his stomach. He kept trying to think of what happened, but he couldn't remember. Though the pain was bearable, after all more then 1/2 the training that he ever went through was more painful then that was. But, still he couldn't remember what had happened. The only thing he remembered was a little girl...**

**"Huh?" Sakura had woken up and began to rub her eyes. Looking over at Lee she saw that he was awake. "Oh! Lee-san you woke up. I hope you are feeling alright. I was told that you should be just fine." Lee looked at his angel, "Sakura-san...you are looking as delicate and as beautiful as ever." Sakura gave a slight blush. She as not expecting to hear that first thing after she woke up, "Thank you..." She looked over at the clock it was 10 'o clock in the morning. That must have meant that she stayed the night at the Hospital watching over Lee. After all, she witnessed everything that happened. She wanted to be there when he woke up. After all, he had done a lot for her and so she figured that she should return the favor. "You are mostly certainly welcome Sakura-san." She smiled once more. There was something about Lee, he was not the most attractive person in the world, but he was the type of guy that you knew you could trust and one the would most certainly put a smile on your face when you were sad or upset. He was such a kind person, and she respected him for that. "I have been working hard with learning medical jutsu lately, but I am still not the greatest, Tsunade-sama told me I needed to go train more once I got up today, and was able to see how you were feeling." Lee gave a smile, "Thank you Sakura-san. I hope that you do well and become a great medic-nin. You can do it. Just never give up, even if the going gets tuff, and you should become a great one." The pink-haired Kounchi gave a smile, "Thank you for the support Lee. I really appreciated that. I am going to try my hardest I need to, because when Naruto returns I am going to help him in every way that I can to bring Sasuke home." Lee nodded, "Sounds like a plan, Sakura-san."**

**X-X-X**

**About 5 minutes went by and Sakura was thinking about seeing Sasuke again. How would he be then? Would have a complete change or not? She knew that her and Naruto as well as whoever else would be able to bring Sasuke home, they would just have to.**

**"Sakura-san?"**

**"Huh?" Sakura looked over to see Lee's eyes looking directly into hers. "I wanted to ask something, that is if you want to answer of course..." Sakura gave a smile, "Hit me. I will answer." "Alright, do you have any idea how I got here?" Sakura gave a shocked look, did he not remember what had happened? Apparently not... She then cleared her throat. "I mean I remember a little girl, that is really all. I was hoping that maybe you would be able to clear things up and explain to me what I do not remember." Lee kept his eyes looking at his angel. Sakura took a deep breath and proceeded to explain, "Well, you see Lee..."**

**[Flashback**

**Lee had been training all day long. It was actually a time where he didn't have a mission that he had to attend to, so he was able to train for as long as he wanted. Well, it was about 8 o'clock that night and he had decided that it was time for him to go home for the night, get a good nights sleep and see if he had a mission the next day.**

**X-X-X**

**Meanwhile, Haruno Sakura has been walking home from training with Tsunade the whole day. She was beat and tired she was getting a good nights sleep and possibly the next days sleep as well, but she knew if she did that then Tsunade would get mad she figured a good nights sleep and then it was back to her "training" tomorrow. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, but to be that hard? Wow...**

**X-X-X**

**Lee was about home, he needed to walk through a little patch of the Forest to get to the other side and then walk through the center of the village a bit, and then he would be home.**

**"HELP!!!!" A man quickly covered the mouth of a little 5 year old girl. He seemed to be an outsider to the village, but it was not easy to tell in the dark of the night. Lee quickly turned around and ran over. He figured that the man was hurting the little girl and it was not something he was going to let get by. Even if he was tired, that did not matter the safety of others was at stake and he was not going to let this man hurt this little girl anymore then might have already did.**

**Meanwhile, Sakura had heard the scream and quickly ran over to see Lee, running up towards the man and kicking the girl out of his arms and flipping backward. Allowing the girl to get free and run off, Lee had the man up so he couldn't get back to her. Though without noticed the man pulled out a sword and proceeded to cut Lee's side with it. He winced in pain, but it was not much, though he body was tired, and pretty soon he was probably not going to have the strength to continue the fight.**

**Sakura kept hidden. She didn't want to draw attention to herself, but she also didn't want Lee to get severely hurt. She was not sure what to do. For the time being she watched as Lee was trying over and over again to hurt the guy, but every time he could closer he would push him off and away. The bushy-eyebrowed genin pondered, but he figured to make sure this man didn't hurt that girl again, he would have to use the Primary/Forward Lotus. He quickly got into position, and unraveled his bandages. He was hoping he would have enough strength, but he was sure that he could do it. Quickly, diving down and kicking the man upward he was able to bandage him up and use his technique. The man then was knocked out and Lee was breathing harder. The wound he was given earlier was still bleeding and using that move made it open even more. Plus, with his body tired from not only training all day, but using the Lotus was above and beyond what he body could take at that moment. Looking over before he lost conciseness he saw his angel running towards him..."LEEE!" was all he heard as his eyes closed and he fell over.**

**Sakura had made her way over to Lee. She knew she couldn't try to heal a wound that big so she took him to the Hospital, the blood from Lee's wound was sweeping into her dress, but she didn't care Lee's safety and life was hanging in the balance at the moment and she was not going to let him die.**

**After she got Lee to the Hospital she ran over to the Hokages office to tell Tsunade about everything that happened. She then had the Anbu take care of the man that was causing the problems and then proceeded to the Hospital and looked over Lee. She proceeded to say that he was alright and she used her exceptional medical skills to help his wound and bandaged it up. "You did a great job Sakura you did everything right. Lee should be fine by morning. If he is in any pain here is some medicine." She then set the medicine by his bed. "Thank you Tsuande-sama..." "No problem it is what I do, but once he wakes up in the morning and you talk to him if you are still here that is, but anyway once that is done you get over to my office, you still have training you know Sakura..." She slouched, "Yes, I understand." Tsunade gave a glare, "Slouching? Do you want something 10x more difficult then it was today?" Sakura shook her head and sat up straight, "I mean I can not wait till tomorrow." Tsuande smiled, "That's better." She waved Sakura off and left. **

**It was about 10 o'clock and Sakura thought to stay by his side in case he woke up, but she was so tired from the day, that within 5 minutes she was sleeping like a baby.**

**[End Flashback**

**"...and that is how it happened." Lee finally remembered that, and the 1st thing that came to his mind was to make sure that the girl and Sakura were ok, "Was the little girl and you alright?" Sakura put her hand on Lee's shoulder, "Yes, the girl was taken back to her mother and that man was threwn from the village if he returns and then something seriously bad will happen. I believe he will be executed, but I really do not want to think of that." Just the thought sent a chill down Sakura's spine. Lee looked at her once more, "And you?" She smiled, "Just fine, like I was explaining nothing happened to me, except getting you to the Hospital...I got a little blood on me from your wound, but I was able to wash it off and the stain from it I really didn't care. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Lee looked at her, "Sorry about that." Sakura gave him a look, "Oh come on Lee it was nothing..." He smiled, "Alright."**

**About 3 minutes later Sakura got up and got his medicine, "Alright, Lee you need to take this. It may taste bad, but it will help the pain." Lee didn't want to taste something bad, but if it could help then... "I can take the pain, but if you want me to take it then I will." Sakura smiled and got a spoon and put the liquid on it and put it in Lee's mouth. Upon swallowing it was one of the most disgusting things Lee had ever drank, but he tried his hardest not to show that he was disgusted, but it was hard. Once done his eyes watered a bit. Sakura gave a giggle, "Oh Lee, that was priceless, but seriously are you ok from that?" Lee nodded, "Just fine." "Alright..."**

**X-X-X**

**After a nice lunch and a visit from a nurse, Lee was able to leave. Sakura went to help him up, but he insisted that he do it on his own, and he did. The pain was not as bad as before and he was able to move easier. That proved that he was going to be just fine. Sakura quickly grabbed the rest of the medicine and the flowers by his bed and handed them to him, "Oh! I remember seeing the flowers when I woke up." Sakura smiled, "Lee...they were from me." Lee gave a slight blush. "Thank you very much Sakura-san, I really appreciate it." "Your welcome...now if you feel any pain later promise me that you take that medicine. Please Lee..." He nodded, "Sakura-san! I promise that I will most certainly take my medicine if I need to." He then did the "Nice Guy Pose" and proceeded to have his teeth ching in the light. Sakura rolled her eyes. Lee was a handful that was for sure. "Alright, then I will see you later I gotta go see Tsuande-sama for my training. You take it easy for the next few days, no over doing it or I will see to you going in trouble or something." Lee looked down, but he looked back up, "Alright, I will be careful while training until my wound has healed, but I am still going to train." Sakura turned around, "Fine...but please be careful. You are a great person and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Lee gave another blush, "Thank you Sakura-san and yes I will be careful." She then waved him off and left the Hospital to go do her training. Though she thought about Lee as she headed there. Who knew maybe she would start seeing him more often after all he was quite a nice person.**

**X-X-X**

**Lee made his way back to his training spot to train for awhile. He would keep his promise to Sakura about taking the medicine and that he would not over do it. So, then proceeded to train for that time for at least an hour or so.**


End file.
